The present disclosure relates to electrophotographic photosensitive members.
Electrophotographic printers and multifunction peripherals each include an electrophotographic photosensitive member as an image bearing member. The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a conductive substrate and a photosensitive layer disposed directly or indirectly on the conductive substrate. In one example, the photosensitive layer contains a charge generating material, a charge transport material, and an organic material, such as a resin, that binds these materials. Such an electrophotographic photosensitive member is called an electrophotographic organic photosensitive member. When a charge transport material and a charge generating material are contained in separate layers, the electrophotographic organic photosensitive member is referred to as a multi-layer photosensitive member. When a charge transport material and a charge generating material are both contained in the same layer, the electrophotographic organic photosensitive member is referred to as a single-layer photosensitive member.
In another example, the photosensitive member is an electrophotographic inorganic photosensitive member that contains an inorganic material (such as an amorphous silicon photosensitive member). Among the electrophotographic organic and inorganic photosensitive members, the electrophotographic organic photosensitive members allow easy film formation, which leads to easy manufacturing. In addition, the versatility of materials selectable for the electrophotographic organic photosensitive members ensures the applicability of the electrophotographic organic photosensitive members to many image forming apparatuses.
Examples of the charge transport material usable for a single- or multi-layer organic photosensitive member include a butadienylbenzene amine derivative.